


Diary of Tony Stark

by Shellhead_Winghead



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: The life of Tony Stark can be and is very complicated at most times. Follow Tony throughout his Middle school and High school life. You’ll get to see friendship, love, betrayal, kindness, and much much more.Enjoy!!!(Sorry I suck at summaries)





	1. LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I don’t know when I’ll be able to post. It definitely won’t be on a schedule because I’m trying to get through school.

**LIFE**

 

**1/10/18- 7th Grade**

 

 No idea why I’m doing this.

 

Name: Tony Stark

 

City: Manhattan

 

Phone Number: 373-367-8789

 

School: SHIELD Middle School


	2. 1/10/18- 7th Grade

So I have no idea why I’m doing this so yeah -awkward silence with crickets in background- wow Tony nice going.

 

is it weird that it feels like I’m talking to a person? Probably right? Eh NVM wait no fuck. Don’t answer that diary? Journal? I feel like a girl wow. ANYWAYS I’m  ~~Tiny~~ Tony fucking Stark AND I’m an amazing inventor and probably a future slut so... 

 

whatever! I have absolutely no idea how to do this! Do I just write down  ~~shit~~ stuff that I’m think? Yeah let’s do that bc there’s no way In hell that I’m asking one of my friends. Well I guess now the good stuff?

 

lets see, i got first place in my robotics competition! My fingers hurt a lot from burning them like a lot but I’ll survive, I think dad smiled but I can’t be sure. My teacher actually liked one of the shitty photos I took in photography so that’s something. Idk rlly.

 

JAZZ HANDS

 

Im an awesomely awesome person. One of my teachers thinks that Rhodey and I are flirting. Can you believe that, lol. I had a wet dream today so that was ducking embarrassing when Jarvis came in and i was, you know, cleaning up? So yeah...

 

i should probably go, dad expects me to finish one of the projects he gave me AND my homework, so ill write in here later I guess. No promises tho.

 

BYEEEEE


	3. 1/13/18

Hi, sorry for missing a couple of days, I felt like crap bc i was sooooo tired. So here I am now at 8:40 am on a Saturday morning getting ready to go support my honeybear, sorry Rhodey but I will continue to use his nicknames, at his soccer game. Dad and mom left to Paris today idk why but I’m gonna go with Rhodey today to go to one of his aunts gender reveal party. Apparently Mama Rhodes knows but she won’t tell us! 

 

Dad was so pissed when I got a 90 on my science test, in my defense I was running on an hour a sleep for the past few days so I wasn’t doing my best. Rhodey was mad though because he got a 77 lol. At least he passed right?

 

1/13/18- 8:35 pm

 

IM BACK! Well I’ve always been here but like whatever. ANYWAYS Rhodey WON the soccer game, he scored the winning point and I’m so PROUD of him!!!!!

 

Mama Rhodes made me wear sweatpants today because it was like 50 degrees and honestly I was thankful but also annoyed because Hammer kept on makin comments about it. 

 

BUT

 

Rhodeys baby cousin is gonna be a boy! Too bad tho, I had so many girl names ready tho. Honeybear wants to name his cousin after a superhero tho! I refuse to let that happen, that baby doesn’t deserve that!

 

but anyways I gotta go, byeeeeee


	4. 1/14/18

_**T** _

 

 

_**R** _

 

 

_**I           C** _

 

__

_**K** _

__

 

_**S** _

 

_**YEET LOL IDK** _


	5. 1/19/18

Today was actually ok I guess

 

i got my science grade up from a 95 to a 100 so that’s good

 

YAY

 

we got to use cameras in class today but like I suck ass so...

 

im honestly gonna fail photography im terrible

 

my allergies are the worst!!!

 

anyways gtg BYYEEE


	6. 1/31/17

WELP it’s me again...

 

Sorry for skipping a bit, been helping out some friends with studying

 

Finally found someone who shares my love for tech, his names Bruce and I think he’s my soulmate :))


	7. 2/13/18

So... tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t that great

 

i asked this girl out, Emma Frost, to see if she wanted to go to the school dance with me.

 

She just laughed and said that even if I offered her my family fortune that she wouldn’t go out with me. So that hurt but whatever

 

rhodeys gonna go with me, I feel bad bough because he was supposed to go with Carol but instead he has to make his fucked up friend feel better, god Rhodey is a saint

 

Jarvis and Ana sent me some flowers and chocolates idk what I’d do without Jarvis, he’s the absolute best!!!

 

anyways

 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TONY

 

♥️


	8. 2/24/18

So today’s my Latin comvention, I’m going to get to see Loki, Thor, and Nat, I’m pretty excited to hang with them. Thor can be a bit much but he’s trying his best. Tho his brother, mmmm, I love Loki’s hair AND his eyes, he’s such a trouble maker and I love it!!

 

There will be coffee and donuts at the convention so thank god! And I think I have a crush on one of my friends but I can’t say who until I know for sure.

 


	9. 3/12/18

I’m going to be gone for like a week, I’m going to San Francisco with Rhodey and Pepper, can’t wait, spring breaks gonna be fun.

 

Not a big fan of plane rides bc of jet lag but like, i can manage, im just very excited to go with some friends!!


	10. 3/19/18

I got back from San Francisco! It was so fuuuuunn! Rhodey and Pep forced me to go to this little cafe everyday and it was actually really good

 

but I’m also tired af bc plane rides tire tf outta me and my teacher low key called me a slut so idek how I feel abt that


	11. 3/20/19

I heard abt ppl in Austin getting killed by bombs in packages, apparently they were SI bombs and designed by me

 

i confronted dad abt it and he just waved me off and said, “ _we don’t have time to do a stupid investigation about our bombs, it’ll be over soon_ ”

 

how could he he even say that when people are dying!!!!!

 

when news abt SI bombs got out a lot of people started calling me the Merchant of Death, Rhodeys helping but he can’t be by my side every second, it sucks

 

anyways i should go

 

bye

 

T.Stark


	12. 3/24/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for posting this late, ive been trying to get my grades up because im now apparently really bad at math and im now failing. todays my bday tho so i guess that makes it somewhat better.

Im gonna go over to Brucie Bears house, im pretty excited, Bruce is my platonic soulmate btw. 

 

Also, one of my (kinda?) friends, bucky, got kidnapped, it’s all over the news and people are freaking tf out. Steve hasn’t been eating and he’s angry 24/7. I’m really worried about him, I hope bucky gets found soon, alive.

 

t stark


	13. 4/5/18

One of my friends friends had a pretty lit bday party. She’s one of the rich ppl who live like 5 houses down from me. Her birthday party was the first time I got truly wasted, it was great. I’m not sure what completely happened, I think I made out with at least 3 different people.

 

i know Rhodey was one, we’re both cool, we found it pretty hilarious tho.

 

natasha came up to me today and threatened to cut my balls off if I ever told anyone abt us making out. I’ve never been more scared.

 

and holy shit, loki is greeeeaaaat. I’ve never felt more in danger while kissing someone, even Natasha and wOw, his silky hair and green ey- fuck i sound weird

 

ignore ALL of that. thor would actually bash my head in if he found out i made it with his brother.


	14. 4/12

I’m going to a latin convention tomorrow! it’s gonna be so fun, natashas also going and we’re probably gonna hang out.

natashas entering in an art contest as well and daaaamn, who knew she could draw that well, it’s kinda like Steve’s!

 

...

wait, maybe it IS steves, hmmm

welp im too scared to ask


	15. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i usually dont leave authors notes but this is important

So I know i havent posted in a while and i have reasons for that. the school year is over and summer has just started and i thought itd be a new start from everything i did this year. turns out, i was wrong, as usual.

theres a few rumors spreading about me right now but im not too worried about those because im gonna smack someones ass but whatever.

 

the worst part is people actually like  c a r i n g . 

 

yall are probably gonna be like, "this bitch crazy, people caring is a GOOD thing like tf"

 

and yes i know but one of my friends caring led to like 7 different people continuously pestering me about this one fucking thing. and i cannot take it right now, so currently half of my contacts are blocked, including my boyfriend. idk when ill come back, maybe when this is all sorted out or maybe never. im not sure yet

 

im so sorry for leaving yall like this but i gotta try and get my mental state repaired before starting up again.

 

yall have been great and i love yall

 

💖💖💖💖💖

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this stuff has happened to be before. And some will two words and some will be 1000+. 
> 
> I WANT TO POINT OUT. IN THIS STORY TONY IS VERY OC BC WE DONT COMPLETELY HOW HE WAS WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER. HE IS ALSO IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND NOT ANY HIGHER
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS SET IN MODERN TIME MEANING 2018+


End file.
